Hold Me Through The StormJohnDave
by xMidnightxInkX
Summary: Cute JohnDave fluff, John's terrified of thunderstorms can't blame him and Dave, who was on his way over anyway, comforts him... this may be 3 chapters long depending on how quickly I write, and if you want it... I'm rating T cause there may be some mild swearing and semi suggestive themes... but its all fluff
1. Afraid to be alone

**Some random JohnDave fluff I started writing the other day, when I should have been writing the TavrosGamzee one-shot one of my most helpful story reviewing friends(and the reason I'm into Homestuck) had requested... I will eventually get there... so far it only has 2 lines...**

**Also I am still working on the next chapter of DJ's Assistant, so just chill your nooks, I'll have it hopefully by the end of the week... as well as the 1st chapter of one of my other friends requests... which I shall not get into in this author note, or I would probably have to change the rating... **

**anyway if you like whats here I'll write 1 or 2 more parts... its gonna be pretty short... Dave comforting John, John cowering, storm being loud and scary as all hell, snuggles, maybe some sweet caring words, fall asleep together, and in the morning the sun is shining and theres birds chirping... short... so ya... I'll let you read this now...**

* * *

Thunder cracked overhead making John let out a terrified squeak as he clung tightly to Dave's arm.

Carefully shifting the cowaring teen so that he we curling in against Dave's chest. Pulling closer John whimpered as another strike shook the house.

Tightening his arms protectively around him, Dave rested his chin gentally on the top of John's trembling head.  
"Shhhhh... Nothing is gonna hurt you." Dave murmered reassuringly, stroking a hand through John's mess of black hair trying to comfort him.

John whimpered again trying to pull himself closer, but had stopped trembling. Until without warning the storm cracked again making John's bedroom windows rattle.

John began trembling again, his eyes shut tight, face buried despite the hard plastic frames of his glasses pressing painfully into it.

The storm was beating relentlessly on the window and roof, so hard it sounded like rocks pelting the house. The wind pulling, pushing, and tearing at the tree out front, producing strained groans from the wood just loud enough to hear over its howl. Bright flashes of lightening, bathing everything in an almost unnatural glow for barely seconds, before being followed by an explosion of thunder.

Since the power had been knocked out an hour earlier, the only source of light was from the flashes of lightening that filtered in through the drawn blinds. It threw shadows around the room, giving a strobe view.

John's deskchair lay on the floor toppled earlier when the storm had startled him. He'd been on Pesterchum with Dave, who'd almost made it to the Egbert household when the sky had opened up, making him have to run the rest of the way. As it was he'd had to put his drenched clothes into the dryer, which then promptly died with the rest of the power.

Thankfully John had had something that fit comfortablly or Dave would have had to spend the night in nothing but his shades and a pair of slightly damp boxers. When Dave had pointed that out, John hadn't been able to stop giggling. Well not until a loud clap of thunder made him practically leap into Dave's arms. Which under normal circumstances Dave would have teased him for, if not for the genuine look of terror in his best friend's sky blue eyes.


	2. Keep Me Close

**Here have more JohnDave adorable cuteness**

**Suggestive theme warning, though it's just pure fluff... And probably the most adorable kiss I've ever written…**

**This story seems to show off more of my ability to write the intricate details and in-depth descriptions of scenes and events… Whereas _DJ's Assistant _shows more of my ability to write complicated plot points… and _Can't Help Myself_ displays my ability to write really descriptive smut… **

**Anyway on with the cuteness!**

* * *

The two boys had reasoned that the best place to wait out the storm would be in John's room... Well Dave had reasoned, John had covered his head with a blanket and clung to his friend's arm.  
Though according to Dave it was because; 1) John's bedroom windows had actually none crappy blinds, which would filter out most of the flashes of lightening. 2) If push came to shove John could always build a fort and hide in his closet. 3) He said so.  
Personally Dave preferred the 3rd reason, and it had at least made John smile, though he still trembled with fear.

Naturally of all times for Mr. Egbert not to be home, it had to be during probably the worst storm they'd gotten all year. Meaning John didn't have anyone else to comfort him besides Dave. So when he had insisted to his terrified friend to wait in the hall while he used the bathroom, he wasn't all too shocked when he finally, to make the derp quit whining, he had agreed that he could come in with him.

Another crack of thunder brought Dave out of his thoughts as he felt John's arms tightly encircle his waist, a whimper muffled against his chest. He smiled. John was actually quite cute like this. Plus there would never be any other time when he would be quite this clingy with someone like Dave.  
For the most part it was because no one else was as close to the derp as Dave was. They always told each other everything. Everything like everything everything. Okay well John told him everything, but there were a few things that Dave withheld. Like how he'd had a completely unironic crush on the derp ever since they were little kids.  
Or like how seven years ago, at John's ninth birthday he'd been secretly overjoyed that out of all the squealing, sugar-high kids that were invited, he was the only one who'd gotten to stay the night. Pretending to sleep while he waited for John to finally come down from the rush and pass out, before snuggling up to him.

Or how he felt a warm glow at the way John clung to him now. Curled up in his lap, face nuzzled against his chest, an ear pressed to listen to his heartbeat, arms holding him tightly in an unbreakable grip. Not that Dave had any intentions of breaking the hold.  
John whimpered again and Dave ran his fingers through his friend's hair, and began to hum softly, trying his to sooth him.

John nuzzled against him again, not from fear this time though, since Dave could feel him smiling slightly, and could just hear a faint almost purr-like sigh. The sound made Dave's heart flutter and he didn't want another clap of thunder robbing him from the chance to enjoy it.  
Ever so lightly he traced a hand across John's back, gliding it up and down, fingers following the outline of his spine, radiating out across the faint lines of his ribs. He felt John shiver slightly ticklish at the unexpected gentle touch, a pleased giggle making his smile grow.  
"Dave... Please, that tickles... Heehee, stop it." Though the tone John spoke with made Dave believe he was enjoying it, and didn't actual want him to stop.

"Nah, if you want me to stop, you've got to be a bit more convincing." Dave replied, in a soft melodic, teasing voice, which took him by surprise at how sappy it sounded, though John didn't register it as anything unusual.  
Instead of trying to stop him, John squirmed closer, his body heat radiating into Dave's body, making the glow of warmth he felt stronger.

Dave nuzzled against the top of John's head, messy black hair soft against his face. He let a few seconds pass like that, before brushing his hand down lightly over John's cheek, and tilting his chin up. He could just make out the confusion in John's eyes and the barely noticeable blush spreading across his cheeks where Dave had just touched, though his face was almost completely obscured in shadows. Despite the dark Dave could tell that he was still smiling his cute little smile. It was a smile that even nearly invisible in the dark, was so warm and sweet, it made his heart melt.  
Dave could hardly take it... John's lips looked so soft and warm... That smile and the way he was pressed so close...

He tilted John's chin up more, leaning down to softly kiss his lips. He saw John's blue eyes widen in surprise, before letting his own red ones fall closed.  
John's lips were incredibly soft against his, and Dave longed to make them move... To feel delicious friction as John kissed back... To run his tongue over those lips... To taste John on his mouth... To make his breath ragged...  
Dave could feel himself blushing as his thoughts continued in detail.

Dave was so sure that when he moved his lips away, John would complain that he wasn't gay, or that he didn't want them to be anything other than best bros. So when he felt John press back against his lips hesitantly, his heart skipped.  
John Egbert, the most adorable, derpiest boy he'd ever met and had had a crush on for as long as he'd known him, was returning his kiss. It was… Just wow.

Dave stroked a thumb across his cheek, trying to encourage him to kiss back more. Heart skipping again as John moved his lips uncertainly, his kiss as clumsy as he was. Dave didn't mind though, easily guiding him.


	3. Let Me Kiss You

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to post any updates, though to make up for it this is a long update, which will probably lead to a 4th part ^^" I **

* * *

Dave wanted to smirk, to tease his best bro about not knowing how to kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin this moment. Nothing could make him ruin this, because he knew there would never be another chance like this.

John's lips were awkward and shy moving against Dave's, the nervous movements met by patient reassurance.  
The thunderstorm long forgotten, finally dying down in the background, giving one last half-assed bang, as if it too understood how rare this moment was. Even than the faint clap of thunder made John jump slightly, but despite being startled it wasn't enough to make him break the comforting contact with Dave's lips.

Eventually Dave pulled away his eyes searching John's face, instantly missing the softness and deliciously tender way their lips had pressed together. It was clear from the slight protesting whine John made and the bright blush painting his cheeks, he more than agreed.  
"Da…Dave… I… Wow…" He stammered, and to Dave's amazement Egbert's already deeply flushed cheeks grew redder. He was even more surprised when John, barely hesitating, pressed their lips back together.

This time Dave recognized his movements though they were still clumsy, they followed the same pattern as he had used just moments ago. That thought made his heart flutter, and he kissed back to match the movements, occasionally ghosting his tongue over John's lips.  
When John still didn't get the idea though, he tugged gently at his bottom lip, teasing the soft flesh carefully with his teeth. Dave slipped his tongue triumphantly into John's mouth, lips parted in a soft moan.

John's eyes fell closed with a sigh of pleasure, forfeiting the lead he had taken starting the kiss, gladly letting Dave instruct him with his sweet tasting tongue and lips.  
He moaned a second time into Dave's mouth, the cool kid running his tongue tentatively across John's, the sensation making him shiver, surprised by the contact.

Dave could feel John's heart racing in his chest, reminding him how tightly the younger boy clung to him, his own heart beating wildly, somehow matching the frantic rhythm. He didn't want to pull away, John's mouth sweet on his, his senses flooded by the boy's amazing flavor and smell, lost in growing confidence of his touch. Both boys' nostrils flared as they tried to get enough air, its lack making them dizzier, as they grew light-headed.

Regretfully Dave was the one to pull back first, just enough to gasp, taking a few trembling breaths to try to stop his mind from swimming. He could feel John doing the same, hot ragged puffs of air hitting his face in time with his shaky intakes, the knowledge they were sharing breaths setting his skin on fire.

Too light-headed to still to kiss him again like they just had, Dave started laying light butterfly kisses across his lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead, anywhere his lips could reach.  
He didn't care how sappy and unironic it was, he had the chance to show John how he felt, he wasn't going to waste a second.

John pulled himself closer to Dave, his arms around the Strider's neck, sighing and nuzzling against him. Dave just smiled, running his fingers slowly through his crush's hair, yawning to get more oxygen, but the incredible warmth coming from the boy in his arms kept making his thoughts fuzzy. It was like trying to stay awake next to a roaring fireplace, the heat almost too much. If it weren't for the fact that he honestly didn't mind the sleepy haze that made himself and John seem like they were the only people left in the world he might have fought against it… But he could feel from the way John was snuggling tighter against his chest, his still slightly uneven breaths becoming long and shallow… He could feel the way the quick beats of the boy's heart calmed as he dozed off.

They continued to sit like that, John falling deeper asleep nuzzled contentedly in Dave's lap, holding himself closer even as the rest of his muscles relaxed, making him slump slightly. Dave just sat there holding him, smiling at how peaceful and adorable the sleeping boy was, catching himself when he started to nod off.

Carefully he lowered himself and John until they were lying on their sides, keeping him nuzzled against his chest, trying to stay awake enough to watch him sleep. But his eyelids were too heavy to stay open and soon he fell asleep as well.

* * *

When Dave woke up he couldn't recall at first what had happened the night before, and couldn't understand why it was so dark and warm. Yawning he forced his eyes open, expecting the blinding light of the morning sun, but everything was dim, the blinds blocking out the early light.  
Wait, why were the blinds drawn? Dave blinked again trying to get his eyes to adjust, and to make the shadows become shapes.  
Trying to roll over he realized there was a warm body pressed tightly to him, hands clutching onto his shirt, face nuzzled against the crook of his neck. Still half-asleep it didn't quite sink in yet, and he let himself drift back into the cozy warmth, pulling the sleeping figure close.

It wasn't until he felt the person beside him stir, that he gave up trying to sleep again, and focused on the groans they made as they stretched and yawned. Then he started remembering… Messaging John on his way over… The huge thunderstorm that had soaked his clothing… The power going out… Comforting John when the thunder startled him…  
The way John had clung to him, happy for his hair to be stroked… How he hadn't done anything to stop the kiss… How he'd returned it…

As the events became clear in Dave's mind, he couldn't fight the warm blush spreading across his cheeks, glancing at the boy at his side waking up slowly. Still asleep enough not to acknowledge he was clinging to his best friend's shirt, his yawns on the edge of pleased sighs.

Finally as if he could tell he was being watched, John blinked a few times tiredly, trying to focus on Dave's face without his glasses.  
"Whaaaaah are yoou looking at?" Egbert asked a yawn high jacking his words.

Dave chuckled softly, stroking his thumb across John's cheek. "Oh, not much, just watching my adorable boyfriend sleep."  
He couldn't help laugh again when John's eyes flew open at the word boyfriend.

"Bu...But… I… Wait… What?! What happened last night!?"

"Nothing," Dave teased, letting a finger trace across John's lip, "I protected you from the big bad storm, declared my undying love, and you kissed me, nothing at all out of the ordinary in my book."

"You…?! I…!? What!?" John's eyes grew wider, the flush from the night before returning to his cheeks.

"Here maybe this will jog your memory." Dave replied leaning in to press his lips to John's.

"I… uh," John stammered suitably flustered, trying to lean away, to move away… Put some kind of distance between them, while he tried to think.

"Oh no you don't," Dave tsked, snaking a hand back behind John's neck, slowly sliding the fingers up the flushed skin, to tangle in the squirming boy's messy hair.  
He leaned in closer again, John unable to back away because of the hand in his hair. Despite that, he still squirmed.

"Uh… Dave… I can't remember anything from last night… Well other than the storm and that we'd hung out together…" John's words began coming out faster, trying to find a way out of this situation.  
"I mean I'm not saying that you made it up… It's just that I can't remember anything that happened… And I don't really know how I feel about what you said did happen, so I… "  
His tone started getting softer and more apologetic when he said that last part.

Dave cut him off.  
John's confused nervous look was replaced by another, when one of Dave's long slender fingers pressed to his lips, in an attempt to still the uneasy rambling. The unexpected pressure making John tense cutting a breath in short, his speaking sufficiently stilled.

Smirking Dave tried his best to keep from sounding amused or hurt by how the nervous derp was reacting, he'd expected him to deny anything happened, but it honestly seemed like he wasn't faking.  
He leaned away just enough to look at John's face, though it was still quite dark in the room, there was a soft white glow from the nightstand that Dave figured was from a digital clock. The power must have been restored.  
Focusing back on John, he searched the dimly lit features, noting how on edge John was, never letting his eyes stray, as not to be caught off guard. Besides insecure caution he could see other emotions, as clear as if there was light. Anxiousness, uncertainty, hesitation, remorse… That last emotion jumped out at Dave, the way John had struggled and then turned apologetic… It was as if John hadn't wanted to reject him… That he regretted the thought of upsetting Dave.

Dave took a deep breath to clear his mind.  
"Fuck John, you gotta calm the hell down. I mean come on, I've been your best friend, and best bro, since we were little whiny brats fighting over a piece of piñata candy,"  
John seemed to simultaneously tease and relax, unprepared for the harsh edge in Dave's voice, as well as surprised at the mention of the first birthday he'd invited the cool kid to.  
"I don't know why, but over the past few weeks you've acted like I'm a rapist rather than your best friend…" Dave said quietly, "And honestly it hurts that you don't trust me, but it hurts me more to see you so distraught."

He paused for a moment, hesitant to continue, and sighed. It was now or never, and frankly he'd had enough of this.

"Yesterday, you were acting like we were best bros again… I guess I let myself get too hopeful that things were back to normal, because right now you're acting like I'd love nothing more than to hurt you…"  
Another pause, still Egbert didn't react, he just sat there watching as Dave bared his thoughts, heart, and soul.  
"You should know that hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do. In fact of everyone in the world, I doubt anyone could want the opposite more than I do." Slowly Dave moved the hand that had kept John from retreating, letting his fingers brush his cheek.

Honestly he'd half expected John to fall off the edge of the bed, but he didn't He was still sitting exactly in the same spot. Though he didn't seem to be leaning away anymore, instead it was almost like he was fighting the urge to wrap Dave in a hug, knowing John, probably a very big, very tight hug.

But annoyingly John still refused to move, not advancing or absconding… And it was really starting to wear on Dave's nerves.  
"Dude you're not a statue, if you're do something, just do it already." Dave's voice was sharp and impatient making John flinch, instantly flushing with nervous embarrassment.

"Sorry… I… I… Uh… Fuck, I'm really… I mean… I.. I hadn't meant to… I didn't mean to upset you… I'm sorry…" John stuttered and stammered, blushing deeper the more flustered he became.  
It was almost enough to make Dave want to smile at how adorably pitiful his apology was, to tease him about how red his face was. But instead of doing either of those, Dave chose to hug him.

He pulled the startled boy towards him, smirking a bit to himself when John squeaked, before wrapping his own arms in tightly around Dave a few moments later, returning the hug gratefully.

* * *

**Let me know what you think... Its taken a different turn than I'd first thought it would, but I like how its turning out**


End file.
